Three Clans
by Vee-San
Summary: Hyuuga. Inuzuka. Aburame. Three very different clans that are bound together by three different people. A Team Eight fanfic...thing...


Hyuuga.

Inuzuka.

Aburame.

Three very different clans, all of which reside in the village of Konohagakure.

The Hyuuga are known for the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist techniques, as well as for being one of the most powerful clans of shinobi.

The Inuzuka are a much less known clan with heightened senses, particularly smell, and the unique ability to converse with dogs.

The Aburame are a feared and mysterious clan, one of the only things known about them being that their heir houses a colony of destruction bugs.

The Hyuuga are divided into two houses, the Main and the Branch, with the Branch family members under the control of the Main.

The Inuzuka are as one, a tight-knit family with more dogs than humans living in their house, and are very loving and trustworthy.

The Aburame appear to be distant from everyone, even themselves, and their clan itself is small and full of arranged marriages.

The Hyuuga main clan has two daughters, while the branch has one son.

The Inuzuka has one of each, a daughter and a younger son.

The Aburame have only one son.

Hyuuga.

Inuzuka.

Aburame.

These three clans differ immensely from one another, and each clan is on a different rung upon the social and power level; however, three things bind them together.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Aburame Shino.

Three students of the academy, training their minds and their bodies to one day become shinobi of Konohagakure. The children who, for years it seemed, had no idea of the other's presence.

And then they each graduated, becoming Genin Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. And they were each put into a group with two other genin to be trained under a Jounin in hopes of one day becoming higher ranked shinobi.

These three students, of the clans Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame, were each placed on the same three-person team. Each under the watchful eye of Yuuhi Kurenai, a new-be to her own rank of Jounin. This woman seemed to have her work cut out for her when she was assigned these three students.

Hyuuga Hinata was the shy and gentle heir to the Hyuuga clan, at the age of twelve, who had yet to master the skills of her Byakugan; where-as her younger sister had already almost completely mastered it. Hinata was by no means one of the strongest genins from her year, or any other year for that matter; she had next to no self confidence and seemed to want nothing to do with her shinobi rank, her skills seemingly pointed more to the work of a medical-nin.

Inuzuka Kiba was a brash and loud boy, who at the age of twelve had a hot head and a need to lead. He was almost never seen without his trusty dog, Akamaru, who Kiba had grown an unbreakable bond with. He had an expert sense of smell and his senses were incredible; except he tended not to use his common sense. He was rough and raring to go during training or even on the simplest of missions; however, he had a tendency to grow exceedingly bored at inappropriate times.

Aburame Shino was silent, speaking only when the situation required it, and he was one of the most antisocial people of his time; and by time I mean from the youth of babies, to the elders. His young twelve-year-old body served as a colony for the destruction bugs of his clan, the same bugs that freaked out many a human. Stoic beyond the level anyone his age should be, Shino used his bugs as and in his fighting techniques, using them in illusions as well as for sucking charkra from adversaries.

These three Genin made up the students of Team Eight, under the tutelage of a fairly new Jounin.

It was an odd team that clashed personalities together so vividly, one might wonder how this team got along in the slightest.

But it was simple.

Hyuuga Hinata took on the roll as the nurse in the group, choosing to look out for her teammates, dressing their wounds and providing them with food and water, with barely any hesitation. She was reluctant to fight but if her teammates needed her, she was there.

Inuzuka Kiba took on the roll as the leader in the group, making decisions that affected his team and making sure that they understood the mechanics of teamwork. He was quick to attack and do his best to defeat any threat that presented itself to either Shino or Hinata (especially Hinata).

Aburame Shino took on the roll of the silent voice of reason, who didn't need words to communicate with his teammate, knowing when Kiba's plans were far to outrageous for their own good. He was a simple shinobi who did his duty of protecting his teammates and his village...especially Hinata.

Of course, Hinata was still shy.

Of course, Kiba was still a hothead.

Of course, Shino still didn't talk much.

But they were balanced.

But they were a true team.

But they were fine.

That's why their sensei had elected them for the Chuunin exam, she had confidence in their abilities, their spirits, and thought that they would pass; one at least, if not all.

Hinata didn't think she would, but she tried anyway; for herself and for her team.

Kiba was pumped for it, and new that they would all pass; if not all of them, than he would.

Shino thought it a bit early, but he entered; he knew that they would do fine, they would survive.

In the end, Hinata was in the hospital, beaten close to death by her own cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

In the end, Kiba had been defeated by one of the only boys who could match his hot head, Uzumaki Naruto.

In the end, Shino had defeated his opponent but never did pass, for the examination was cut short.

When Hinata awoke, she felt, oddly enough, sorry for her cousin.

When Hinata awoke, Kiba and Shino (as well as Akamaru) were relieved, and they each held deep grudges against the boy from the Branch House of the Hyuuga.

When Hinata awoke, Kurenai had smiled for two reasons. Firstly, her student was alive, and she was the same Hinata, only with more confidence in her abilities and herself. Secondly, Yuuhi Kurenai had the pleasure of bearing witness to the bond her three students shared while it was at its peek.

The bond between Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

The bond between Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame.

-Fin-

---------------------------------------------------

VDG: We all wanted more about Team Eight, didn't we? (waves a flag with the heads of Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and Kurenai on it)

Notes: heh, anyone else think that when Hinata takes on the role of the Head of Hyuuga, that she'll make some drastic changes? I know, little to do with the fic, but hey!

Disclaimer: (dryly) why yes, since I adore Hinata, I made her get beat by both her little sister and her cousin, landing her in the hospital after fighting her cousin; since I think Kiba rocks, I made him lose to NARUTO; and since Shino is the bomb, I didn't let him become a Chuunin. Wow, that must be weird, since I own Naruto and all...(rolls eyes)

-VDG-


End file.
